


snowstorms and secrets

by lyralabelle



Series: a series of snowflakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Backstory, Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Reunions, Fluff, Investigations, Love, Murder Mystery, Partners in Crime, Reunions, Secrets, Sisters, Snow, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, more like partners in solving crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyralabelle/pseuds/lyralabelle
Summary: "You don't have proof.""I don't need any."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: a series of snowflakes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. december

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The first chapter of the sequel!

There was a snowstorm. A really bad one. It covered the small village and the large manor on the hill with a thick blanket of white snow. A pair of sharp black eyes watched the entire thing unfold, quite like they had been doing only two months before. But now, there was a pair of hazel eyes beside them. 

Bellatrix and Hermione were watching the people down in the village.

“Do you do this all the time?” Hermione asked softly.

“Mmhm.” 

“And it’s fun to you?” 

“It’s less fun now that you’re here.”

“What?” Hermione said, slightly hurt.

“No, that’s not - that’s not what I meant. It’s wonderful that you’re here.” Bellatrix grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “I meant that I used to do this … because I was looking for you.” 

“Oh. That makes more sense.” Hermione laughed. She leaned her head against Bellatrix’s shoulder. “What would you like for Christmas?” 

“Huh? Um. Nothing. Please don’t buy me anything.” 

“C’mon. There must be _something_ that you want.” 

“I already have everything I want.” Bellatrix pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. The hazel-eyed girl groaned.

“That was so cheesy!” 

“I know.”

They sat quietly for a long while, watching the snow fall down from the sky. 

“Bella?” 

“Yes?”

“How long did you sit here looking for me everyday?” 

“What?”

“You said that you used to sit here and watch for me.” 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Please don’t tell me you wasted the last two years of your life trying to find me.”

“It wasn’t wasted.”

“Bella!” 

“I sat here all day everyday, trying to see if you would walk by. And then, when the sun went down, I would watch the chimney of your house. And I made sure that the fire came on every night when it was cold, because if it didn’t, I would know something was wrong.” 

“Just because my fire was on, doesn’t mean everything was okay.” Hermione pulled her knees into her chest.

“Oh.” Bellatrix squeezed her girlfriend’s hand tightly, “Do you want to tell me? You don’t have to.” 

“I just missed you so much. I’m happy that we’re back together.” She leaned into Bellatrix. 

“Okay.” Somehow, Bellatrix knew that Hermione was lying. But, she wasn’t going to push for any information. She knew how being forced to give information felt, and she wasn’t going to do that to someone she loves. She stared down at the little village again, scanning the faces of every single person who walked by. She wasn’t just looking for Hermione when she watched the village, no, she was also looking for other people. Deep down inside, she knew that she would never see them, not ever again. She had been told, when she was younger, that she was never going to see them again; because she wasn’t allowed. Those people couldn’t stop her now though, they were all gone. 

A flash of pink caught Bellatrix’s eye. She stared down intensely at the spot, but all she saw was a small toddler running up the street. She watched the child to make sure that their parents found them, but soon, the child was out of sight. She leaned her head against the wall. Would Narcissa and Andromeda’s children have children? Bellatrix thought about the timelines for a moment. It would line up. But even if they did, there was no way that they were in the village, for it would not fit either of their tastes, and the houses would not be fit for raising a family. 

Hermione’s snores startled Bellatrix. She looked down at her girlfriend for a moment. The woman’s eyelashes were fluttering. Bellatrix hoped that was a sign of a good dream. She held the sleeping woman tightly and stood up. She walked over and placed her gently on the bed, tucking the blankets snugly around her. 

“Have a nice rest, my love, I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.” She knew that Hermione couldn’t hear her, but she said it all the same.

* * *

The cupboards were almost completely empty. And only a few packets of juice sat in the refrigerator. Bellatrix groaned. The supermarket was her least favourite place to go. Everyone in the village was sure to go there at least once, which meant it was the perfect place for Bellatrix to receive stares and insults. She didn’t want to bring Hermione with her, she didn’t want her girlfriend to be treated the same way. 

There was a small box of pasta on the shelf and Bellatrix pulled it down. She began to boil the water. 

“What’re you making?” Hermione asked sleepily. Bellatrix turned around, a big smile on her face.

“I’m making pasta!” 

“Pasta?” Hermione asked enthusiastically. 

“Yes!” 

“Yay!” 

“What would you like me to put on it? Tomato sauce? Maybe some cheese?” 

“Both of them, please.” 

“Okay.” Bellatrix reached up to the cupboard and grabbed the tomato sauce. “Did you have a nice sleep?” 

“I did, yes. How did I end up in the bed?” 

“I carried you there. I wanted to make sure that you were nice and warm under the blankets.” 

“I wanted to cuddle with you.” Hermione pouted. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Bellatrix walked over and hugged her girlfriend. “If I had known that I would’ve stayed!” 

“It’s okay! We always have tonight.” Hermione captured the dark-haired woman’s lips in a kiss. “I was thinking about heading out shopping tomorrow, would you like to come with me?”

“Yes! I would love to. I have to run to the supermarket anyway.”

* * *

Hermione snuggled into Bellatrix’s chest.

“Your pasta was really good.” She mumbled. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re so warm.” 

“Thank you.” Bellatrix laughed. “So are you.” Better than hot water bottles, she thought. 

“I think I fall more in love with you everyday.” 

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” 

“Still you.” Hermione giggled. Bellatrix kissed her lightly. 

“I love you, darling.” 

“Love you too.” She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly.


	2. christmas village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Bellatrix go to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m so sorry for the incredibly long break! I’ve been super busy! 
> 
> But I hope you guys like this chapter anyway! :)

“Do they usually do ... all this?” Bellatrix waved her hand around in the air.

“What? The decorations?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah.”

“Do you not like them?” 

“Uh.” 

“Bella.” Hermione sighed, leaning against her girlfriend’s shoulder. “They’re nice! Besides, they make the village all festive and christmassy.”

“Christmassy?” Bellatrix snorted and looked at the woman from under her hood, “That’s not a _real_ word.” 

“Technically all words are made up.” 

“Good point.” The two turned a corner. Bright, colourful lights stung Bellatrix’s eyes. It wasn’t fair to her that the village could do all this. That they could just make the town all cheerful ... and forget _everything_. A small boy ran past and almost knocked into Bellatrix. She doubted if the boy even knew what the village had done. His parents probably didn’t even know. Maybe _Hermione_ didn’t truly know either. Bellatrix stopped walking abruptly. It had happened before Hermione even was born. And started before her parents were even-

“Uh!” Was all she managed to say.

“Bella? Are you alright?”

“How old are your parents?” Bellatrix asked quickly, ignoring the other woman’s question.

“My mum’s forty-four and my dad’s forty-five, why?” 

_Oh._ So Hermione didn’t know. 

“Are you alright?” Hermione repeated, looking up with concern. 

“Yeah. I’m good.” 

“Okay.” They neared the supermarket in silence. Bellatrix pulled her hood further over her face, and tucked her hair back so it wasn’t visible. “It’s okay, Bella.” Hermione whispered, grabbing Bellatrix’s hand. The dark-eyed woman relaxed for a moment before remembering where they were. She pulled away. 

“Don’t!” She whispered. “If someone recognizes me, and sees you, they’ll-“ Hermione shot her a stern look. 

“I don’t care! I wouldn’t care if-if Rita Skeeter saw me with my tongue down your throat and my hand up your skirt, and you know how I hate that disgusting, washed-up, wh-hello, Mister Johnson!” 

“Good morning, Miss Granger! How are you?” The man at the front of the supermarket waved. 

“Quite well! And yourself?” 

“I’m doing wonderful. And who’s your ... friend?” Bellatrix could hear her heart pick up speed. Oh no, oh no, no, no. 

“My grandmother.” Hermione said cheerfully. “She has a bit of a sore throat right now, so she’s resting her voice.” 

“Nice to meet you, madame.” The man smiled. Bellatrix nodded her head curtly. 

“C’mon grandma, let’s get you that lemon tea. See you later Mister Johnson!” Hermione lead Bellatrix away from the man and into an empty aisle. 

“Grandmother?” Bellatrix hissed once they were out of earshot. 

“Sorry! It’s the first thing I could think of. He knows my mum, so I thought this would be the most ... believable?” 

Believable? Bellatrix grabbed the front of Hermione’s coat and pressed her hard against the shelves. 

“Would your grandmother do this?” Bellatrix growled, before pressing her lips harshly against her girlfriend’s. 

“No!” Hermione gasped after the onslaught of kisses. “Could you kiss me like that again, when we get home?” 

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. 

“As a ... punishment?” 

“Punishment? Why would I want to punish you?” 

“For calling you my grandmother.” 

“Kissing doesn’t really sound like a punishment to me.” 

Hermione laughed loudly. “Whatever! Let’s just buy our groceries and get out of here.” 

* * *

“Well that was fun, wasn’t it?” Hermione smiled. 

“That was a nightmare.” Bellatrix sighed. 

“Drama queen.” 

“I wear the crown proudly.” The large manor was visible from the village now. Bellatrix had to stop herself from dropping the groceries and running as fast as she could up the hill. She sped up her walking speed, Hermione struggled to keep up.

“Wait!” 

Bellatrix stopped. “What? Is something wrong?” 

“No.” Hermione said. “I just wanted to buy you some flowers.” She nodded her head towards the florist. 

“Flowers? Why? We have some at home. You planted them in the garden, remember?” 

“You mean the ones I planted two years ago? 

“Oh.” 

“Just wait here and I’ll get you some flowers. As a treat, for coming down to the village with me.” 

“There are plenty of other things I would rather have as a treat. Things that don’t involve staying in the village longer than we need to!” But the door of the florist shop was already swinging shut behind Hermione. Great. Bellatrix sighed and looked around the street. Small twinkly lights hung from the fronts of every store. Faint carolling echoed down the street. It wasn’t fair that everybody, _everybody_ in the village got to be so happy, while her family was splintered, and shattered like broken glass. Bellatrix was taken out of her thoughts by a small thump by her knees. She looked down. 

“Hi!” A small boy with blue hair smiled up at her. 

“Uh, hello.” 

“I’m Teddy!” 

“Nice to meet you, Teddy.” 

“Teddy! Come back!” A woman with pink hair rounded the corner. “Sorry Miss!” The woman said picking the boy up. Bellatrix studied her face for a moment. She looked so familiar. Her eyes were so nostalgic. They reminded her of a life lived long ago. A small bell glittered from somewhere behind her. 

“Love! I got your favourite kind of flowers!” Hermione planted a large bouquet in Bellatrix’s arms. “Oh! Hello!” 

“Hello. Those are beautiful flowers.” 

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled. 

“Anyways. I should be going. Say bye Teddy!”

“Bye-bye!” The boy opened and closed his fist. The woman turned and walked away, holding tightly to the squirming boy. 

“Making friends, Bella?”

“Yeah.” Bellatrix laughed awkwardly. She was still thinking about the woman’s eyes. She couldn’t shake them.

* * *

Bellatrix swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked briefly at the sleeping woman beside her. The harsh kissing was _definitely_ not a punishment. The thin sheets barely covered her bare shoulders and chest. The dark-eyed woman stood up and grabbed a thick wool blanket to drape over her love. Then, she walked over to her closet. A small black box sat at the top of the shelf. Bellatrix looked up at it for a moment. Those eyes. They couldn’t be ... what she thought they were. But she had to know. She reached up and brought the box down, sitting on the floor with it. She took the lid off carefully, and immediately regretted it. Her sister’s frozen faces stared up at her from a photograph taken a long time ago. She studied her youngest sister’s eyes. It was hard to see through the tears, but they were the same as the pink-haired woman’s. Bellatrix’s hands shook as she picked up the picture and set it aside. A family picture sat underneath it. Her father’s stern face, and her mother’s harsh but hurting. And her sisters ... blank stares on their faces but their bond was still evident. Bellatrix dropped the photograph and laid down on her back, trying to calm the rush of tears flowing from her eyes. A strangled cry came from her throat as she began to think about her sisters. She despised the village. _They_ were the ones who did this. Broke her family. Or more specifically, broke her father. Bellatrix closed her eyes. There was a reason the box was kept away. There was a reason. 

“Oh, Bella.” Hermione walked into the closet, the wool blanket wrapped around her naked body. 

“I shouldn’t have looked.” Bellatrix cried. 

“Shh, shh, shh.” Hermione pulled her girlfriend close to her chest, the wool blanket falling away. Bellatrix pressed her head to Hermione’s chest. “Everything is okay. Let’s get you back to bed.” The honey-eyed woman helped her girlfriend back to the large bed. “You’re okay. And you’re so, so loved.” Bellatrix breathed deeply, her head still against Hermione’s chest. The younger woman’s light kisses helped the dark-eyed woman drift off to sleep, but the eyes of the woman and of her sister were still burned into her eyelids.


	3. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix begins to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back from my month-long hiatus! 
> 
> Just a note: The italics are Bellatrix's memories.

_Fear was large footsteps outside the door, and Bellatrix was the voice of reason._

_"It's a ghost!" A small voice squeaked from across the room._

_"Or a zombie!" Another said._

_"Whatever it is, it's not a human. No human would be awake at this time!" The small voice whispered._

_"Then why are you two awake?" Bellatrix sat up in her bed and looked over at her young sisters, whose eyes were barely visible through the darkness._

_"Because there's a ghost!"_

_"No! It's a zombie."_

_"It's just the wind." Bellatrix walked over to her sisters and tucked the blankets tightly around them. The youngest first, and then the other. "You two go back to sleep, and in the morning you'll find that it was all just your imagination running wild."_

_The two girls were asleep before the footsteps had settled. Bellatrix however, was still awake, listening._

_Fear was the silence that followed, and Bellatrix had no voice of reason._

_She was not scared of ghosts or ghouls or zombies, as her imagination and childlike wonder had been long since taken from her. She knew the exact source of the footsteps, but the way the floorboards creaked, and the way one foot dragged behind the other in a limp. Why the footsteps passed the door so often late at night, she did not know. She would quite like to pretend it was just a trip to the pantry for a midnight snack. But she knew better than that._

_A loud sound cut through the silence of the house. It was metallic sounding, like the sound of a triangle. Bellatrix knew from the time she dropped a fork in the kitchen, that the sound was of something metal hitting the tile of the kitchen floor. High heels clicked quickly down the hall._

_A key turned in the door that locked from the outside, and the door was pushed open. The shape of a woman stood in the door frame. She surveyed the room, as if searching for something. Bellatrix froze and closed her eyes. Once the woman seemed content with what she saw in the room, she shut the door and the three girls were once again locked in the room. The high heels clicked away and eventually got too quiet for Bellatrix to hear. She climbed out of bed, her socked feet making no noise against the wood floor. As she neared the door, she stepped in something wet._

_Something wet that smelt like floor cleaner._

* * *

Bellatrix's plan was not well-put together. Her plan was to wait until the weekend, when Hermione would be sleeping in, and the weather would hopefully be bad, so people would stay indoors. But Hermione was sleeping _now_ and the weather was terrible. Nobody was expecting rain on the last week of December. But here it was; a full-on downpour, melting every snowman and snowball in sight. Bellatrix climbed out of bed and left. 

The dark cobblestones of the building shone in the dim streetlights, the twisty roads made Bellatrix feel ill. She wondered, as she walked a particularly dark alleyway, if the place where she left her footprints, was the place where somebody left their last, before meeting their end at the hands of another. She stared down at the pavement for a moment, that thought still in her head when she spotted something in the concrete, illuminated by the streetlamps. Footsteps. Somewhere somebody had walked when the pavement was still wet. Two _different_ pairs of footsteps. One, Bellatrix noticed, had a foot which dragged behind the other. The other walked in front of that pair. Bellatrix followed the footsteps until a large dip in the pavement. After the dip, only one pair continued on; the one with the dragging foot. 

Bellatrix found her way to the small house that she was looking for. The dim lights were on inside. She raised her hand to knock, but the door was opened before she could. 

"Bellatrix!" An older woman appeared from behind the door. 

"Hello, Mrs. Ellis." 

"Please, call me Ruby." 

"Thank you for letting me visit so early in the morning." 

"It's no big deal, what are you here to research today?" Ruby asked. Bellatrix didn't respond, but stared at her own feet. "Ah. I see. Well if you would like any help, I'll be in the back with Ginger." The woman picked up an orange cat and disappeared into the back of the house. Bellatrix sighed and sat down at the desk. A large cabinet full of newspapers sat next to her. She began to flip through. 

"1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s ..." Bellatrix whispered, "1960s." She pulled the bin out and grabbed the top newspapers. 

_First missing person in over thirty years._

_Entire family vanishes without a trace._

_Two houses left empty as ten people are reported missing_

_Man found dead near supermarket._

They all had one thing in common; nobody was ever charged.


	4. sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione confronts Bellatrix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late valentine’s day everybody :)

As soon as Bellatrix entered her front door, she was hit in the face by a mass of bushy hair. 

“Bella! Where were you!” Hermione had her arms slung over her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

“Just for a walk. What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? Oh, I don’t know, I just woke up and my girlfriend was gone!” 

“I’m sorry.” Bellatrix said, sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Just don’t do that again! I can’t handle it!” 

Bellatrix sat down on the sofa. Silence hung in the air. She began to think. And her thinking led to painful waves of guilt. She could’ve done something to stop all those people from being hurt. But she didn’t. Why didn’t she? 

“Bella?” 

“Mmhm?” 

“My parents invited me over for a sort of ... late New Years / Christmas celebration. I would only be out of town for a few days. Four maybe? I would bring you, but ... well-“ 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Bellatrix said, absentmindedly. 

“Oh, okay then!” Hermione smiled. “You know I would love to bring you but, my grandparents and everybody might be there and they don’t really approve ... well, you know how they are.” 

Bellatrix nodded slowly. 

“My parents love you though, I told them about you. They even started imagining our wedding!” Hermione laughed, “Not that I’m saying we’re getting married! No, I- I’m sorry, I’m so tired, and a little bit shaken up, waking up and you not being there. I thought that ...” She trailed off.

“That I left you again. I know.” 

“I’m not suggesting that you would ... do it again.” 

“It was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.” Bellatrix sighed and held Hermione’s hand softly. “Go back to sleep now, I’ll join you in a second.” 

Hermione kissed her girlfriend’s head lightly and shuffled off to bed. Bellatrix was left alone, staring at her own socked feet.

* * *

_Three young girls stood in the grandiose front hallway of their house. The oldest was dressed in her best dress; per her mother’s request._

_“I don’t understand why Cissy and I have to be here.” Andromeda complained quietly. Bellatrix pressed her index finger to her lips as a woman rounded the corner. Sharp-looking was the only way to describe her - as that was what she was. Sharp. She had high cheekbones and long fingers with painted talons at the end. Her dark hair was tied up in a painfully tight bun._

_“The Lestranges will be here soon.” She said. It seemed to be spoken more to like than any of the three girls in the room, as she kept her gaze focused on the two large front doors. Bellatrix took a quick look into her mother’s stern face. There was a small burn on the woman’s left cheek, just under her eye._

_The shapes of four people approached the front doors. The sharp woman opened the door for their guests. They walked over the threshold without acknowledging the woman. Two young boys stood between a man and a woman._

_“Good afternoon, Mr. Lestrange.”_

_Bellatrix watched from the corner of her eyes as a stern-looking man joined the group in the hall. Her father walked forward slowly as his right foot trailed behind the left._

_“Afternoon, Mr. Black. These are your girls?” Mr. Lestrange nodded towards the three sisters._

_“Yes.”_

_“Which one is the one we spoke about?”_

_“This one.” Mr. Black grabbed Bellatrix’s wrist harshly and dragged her forward._

_“Ah. Bellatrix, is it?” Mr. Lestrange bent down so that his face was next to Bellatrix’s. The man’s breath smelt like garlic and alcohol. The girl almost gagged. “Not very talkative, are we? Good. Nobody likes a girl who talks too much.” Bellatrix was repulsed. “You’ll be a good wife for Rodolphus.”_

_“But you told me that I would get a girl!” The shorter boy whined. Bellatrix’s mother raised an eyebrow at the boy’s behaviour._

_“How old are your other girls?” The man asked, pushing Bellatrix aside to look at her sisters._

_“Narcissa is six and Andromeda is five.” Mr. Black said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Bellatrix knew it was beyond his wildest dreams to have a wealthy man offer for two of his daughters at once._

__

__

_“Oh. We’ll come back for them once they’re older.” Mr. Lestrange said. Out of the corner of her eye, Bellatrix saw her father deflate like a balloon. “Although ...” The man kneeled down in front of Narcissa, “This one is very pretty.” He reached up and traced his finger along Narcissa’s jaw. Bellatrix did not like that. She was usually a very level-headed person, but something about this strange man touching her sister’s face made her snap. She brought her small fist down on the back of the man’s veiny neck. For a moment everybody froze. Mr. and Mrs. Black stared at their oldest daughter in horror. Then, Mr. Black walked forward at an alarming speed for someone with a bad leg. He grabbed the collar of Bellatrix’s dress so tightly it was almost choking her._

__

__

_“How dare you disrespect a noble man like that! Apologize to Mr. Lestrange now!”_

_“Being a creep isn’t noble.” Bellatrix mumbled._

_“What was that?” Mr. Lestrange said through his clenched teeth._

_“Being a creep isn’t noble!” Bellatrix repeated in a yell._

_“That’s it!” Mr. Black roared. He dragged Bellatrix up the stairs so fast that her legs couldn’t keep up and her knees were bruised with every step they went up. He threw her into her bedroom. “You will be married to Rodolphus on your eighteenth birthday, no later, do you understand?” He yelled, standing over Bellatrix, who was collapsed on the floor._

_“Yes.” She said quietly. As her father turned, she saw something metallic sitting at his hip. She stared at the ground, her eyes filling with tears as the lock was locked from the outside. Her father’s voice was carried up through the floor._

_“I’m sorry about that one. She has something wrong with her.” Mr. Black said._

_“Don’t worry about it, Cygnus, all females are like that when they’re young. Loud and opinionated. They usually shut up after a few children though. Lucky for you, us Lestrange men are good at getting women pregnant.”_

_There was a pause._

_”This is the money we agreed on?”_

_“All £1,000.”_

_”Good day to you.”_

_“You too.”_

_The door shut loudly._

_Bellatrix curled up on the floor and cried._

* * *

The warm blankets felt nice on Bellatrix’s cold skin. She cuddled herself in tightly to her girlfriend’s side.

“Bella?” Hermione’s voice startled her.

“Yes?”

“You weren’t actually on a walk, were you?”

Bellatrix thought about how she would answer. “No, I wasn’t.” 

“Where were you?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Bella?” 

“I was reading.” The woman’s eyes were filling with tears. 

“Reading? This early in the morning?” 

“Yes. It was important.”

“Important reading.” Hermione obviously wanted to know more. 

“Do you want to know what I was reading about?”

“Yes, please.” 

Bellatrix took a deep breath; there was no going back.

“Did you hear about the alleyway murders?”

“ _Murders?_ Bella, what are you - no of course not!” 

“Didn’t think so, they happened almost thirty years before you were born.” 

“Okay ... what does this have to do with you sneaking out?” 

Bellatrix sat up and looked Hermione in the eyes.

“I know who did them. But nobody else does.” 

“Oh my god. Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“Uh. Well, it’s kinda a secret.” 

“A secret. About a murderer?” 

“Yes, um, well, I will tell you eventually, but I have to speak with my sisters first.” 

“Your sisters?”

“Mmhm.”

Hermione sat up. “Would you like me to help? I can skip out from visiting my family.”

“No, that’s okay. Go have a nice time and don’t worry about me.” She waved her hand. 

“Alright, well if you need me, I’m only a call away.” 

“I know.”


End file.
